kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
Welcome! We don't think we're the "best room on Kongregate", but we're pretty much the only room that has had a past of citizens being all animals until 1, 2, or 3 people started coming in and most of the pack broke up. GAS is kinda weird but that's what makes it 'special'! The old Room Owner faded away into obscurity. After several months of GAS being unowned, it finally came under new management when Cylomar decided to own it. For those that may wish to post the URL of this page to Kongregate chat, feel free to use this link. It's nice and short. http://tinyurl.com/GASwiki Room Owner's Corner Room Description* In the beginning, there was nothing. Then some all-powerful invisible guy in the sky stated 'Let there be light!' And there was still nothing. Only you could see it. And now 100% Dolphin Free! (Ok, it's 98%, but who's counting?) *I'm looking for a new, bigger and better room description for all of Kong to see when they mouseover the awesome Gnarly Argle Ska in the room list. Until at least the new year, he'll be taking suggestions. After which time a poll will be put up on the ones that he deems the best of the lot. Those descriptions will then be put to the vote. Currently there is no character limit nor are there limits to how many suggestions you can submit, but please be reasonable. Keep it clean. This is, after all, an advertisement for GAS. To submit an entry, please do so here. GAS I thought I'd try something a little different here. This section of the Corner will be concerning the health and 'rating' of the room as a whole. I'll be scaling the areas from 1 to 10. In either case, the higher the better. These numbers are based on what I recieve from the room health report and not the actual wording. These scores reflect the past 30 days from the day they were updated. They will not be updated daily, but I will attempt to do so fairly regularly. This is just a test run and may or may not become a permanent part of this wiki page. Last updated: 14 February 2013 Activity: 5 Spam: 8 Fights/Language: 9 Overall: 7 Rules This is a happy place, that wants people to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. If you're too lazy to find them on the site, you can also find the link here. Rule #2 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exceptions. If you need one while Cylomar or one of the room mods aren't available, you can find which global mods are available on GlobalModFriend's friend list'. Rule #3 - Have fun. Moderators Cylomar : The Room Owner. A person that controls the flow of idiots in-chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P And little do people know he has a very jaded past, you can ask him yourself about this. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cy, Cylo JesseMH8 : A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Jesse Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 13 April 2013. 123ma : This is a chick that you do not want to mess with, she used to be the 'queen' of the pack, and a darn agressive one at that, but she's just a kind little girl that will only show fangs when needed. She does like to talk to people, if anyone has a problem and wants to talk about it, they can talk to her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - 123, Aiste, Nibby, Nibblez 32114 : This dude is pretty silent, but when he starts talking, you just got to be in the conversation. An old regular, he's alright by Gnarly standards. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Numbers, Daniel, DanDan, Danny AngelLovesYou : When she is on, she will not stop talking, unless no one else is there. She is almost always hyper. A really tall girl who loves to write stories. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Angel, Angle BaconBurrito99 : A nice athletic girl who plays many sports and is usually hyper. Obviously loves bacon (don't question it). Is usually injured, and only whines about it to her Kong friends. She wants everybody to be her best friend. She doesn't really get mad until you mess with her friends. Because: "Only she can do that." Gammaflux also tells her that she is 100 % made of pork. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Bacon, Burrito, Becca, BB Blitzstrk : A known smartass and very cool guy. Can be a jerk if you piss him off, but is otherwise a nice person. Hates drama queens so watch out. Has another account named IceshadowB. (Classic rocker 4life) : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blitz, Ice cass6869 : A girl who is typically very moody or mad, but if you catch her at the right time she is very nice and cool to talk to. PM her if you ever have any issues you want to talk about. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cass, Cassie cheerful : His username says it all. Is a really cheerful person and when he chats, it makes everyone feel cheerful too. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cheer, Cheerio DrLuffyHaylie : Cool random girl who can sometimes be crazy but in a good way. Had an older account called hayliegotswagg. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Luff, Luffy, Haylie Fang04 : He is a TDP4 player who has 2 accounts, one epic, one meh. He's a Vampire, he does bite. Also likes to get crazy with folks....(Hint,hint) but a really friendly guy and mostly quiet until you notice him. He could most likely be Pming or playing a game. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Fang, Rashad gammaflux : Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a PM when you're on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Gamma, GamGam, Gammy, Alex Gnarly_Argle_Ska : Don't question his username. Acts just like how a chat room should act. Represents his chat well. He can also juggle pretty well. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - GAS, Gnarl, Gnarls, Gnarly, Walker Gram_Cracker : He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! : Gender - Gram Cracker : Nicknames - Gram gregormoonblades : Is one of the oldest regulars in the room (both in real age and in time in the room). Has a tendency to disappear for weeks at a time, but will always come back. He's usually easy going, but can get violent or verbally abusive if he's having a hard time. He has been friends with gammaflux and 32114 since near the beginning. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Greg, Greggy HaloCatLove : A chick that is one of the many caretakers of the chat. She is the "mom: one so yeah.... XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Halo, Alice HaydenLeBoss : She randomly bursts into songs and is rarely serious unless pissed. Don't mess with her, unless you are prepared for a beating. o.o ... She often comes on Kongregate to chat with her friends in GAS. People need to get used to her randomness. Her old account was xxCaliLuvsTS3xx. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cali, Hayden ImmortalHDFilms : So awesome he doesn't need a description. Nobs4Lyf. P.S. His name is Aleks and it is spelled like that because he's awesome like that. He has another account named jcalm but he rarely uses that one now. : Gender - Male/Transformer : Nicknames - Joey, Imm, Immortal, Aleks JelenaKoprivica : A Serbian girl who is really nice and friendly but if you piss her off, she will make you never forget it. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Jelena KaileyB : She is a girl who is kind of shy, but once you get to know her she will talk to you a lot. She gets bored a lot! She doesn't often talk in regular chat, but if you mention her name she will come and talk with you. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kail, Kailey kale7 : She is a cool, crazy, fun, and loving person. She is a love hate situated kinda person. She either loves you or hates you XP. She be a crazy white girl who is country and gangster. LOL : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kale, I Be Cray, Cray Kresmarine : Is just a potato. That is all. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Kres KRYSTAL_KILLER : She drinks 8 monsters a day. She also licks people on chat. She is a weirdo but the good kind. There are at times when she will go on saying random interesting facts. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Krystal, Killer, KK landrovergirl : When she wants to chat with you, she will PM you mostly. Is in PM mode 80 percent of the time. She also has a habit of putting an "x" after anything she types. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Land, LRG, Yasmin, Yaz liljstarz : This girl is FREAKING LEGIT AWESOME. THE FREAKING SHIT! She doesn't get on too much anymore. But she is still freaking goddess worthy and if you ever bump into her, start an awesome freaking conversation about flying chihuahuas. DUH. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Lexie, Starz, Lilj lillyfrog : Is one of the very few Aussie Regulars here in GAS. She is very nice and funny and can also be random at times. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Lilly, Caitlin metfan127 : Nice weird guy who has some nice things to say when he chats. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Met MrBlood62 : Him and Dayovernight work on a youtube channel. Check out their first video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lpma4DZrSI He can be very nice, or he can be the exact opposite. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blood, Alex Nyan_Cat__ : As you can see she loves Nyan Cat. She is really random, can talk about anything whenever she wants. She is a nice girl most of the time but when she gets pissed, its World War 3. She also is bad at spelling, you have to get used to it. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Nyan, Emma Oaktree : Came to Kong way back in '08. Ventured into Gnarly in '09. Has never looked back since. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Oak PinkXphie :Came to Gnarly from Dragons Cave. Hated Gnarly at first, but settled in eventually. Is usually in some dog form. Can get really crazy but is fun to be with. She can get furious and out of control over smallest of things. :Gender - Female :Nicknames - Pink, Blue, Beth, Annie Purechillos : Moved in from Cookie Kingdom and found a home here in GAS. Contributes to convos a lot and likes to mess around with people and likes to nickname everyone. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Pure, Chillos, Chilli pyromage1222 : The Oregonian girl who is really nice and random and is usually a PMer. But can chat on chat sometimes too if you tell her to. Good for advice in strategy games. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Pyro, Erin qftcu : Yes, its a Q and not a G. People always mistake it for a G the 1st time they meet her. She is a mature girl. Is really nice and has been in Gnarly for 2 years already. She can chat about anything. You should get to meet her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Q, Qft, Lauren, Qraft SegrigatedDemon : Can sometimes be nice and sometimes even mean. Its pretty random which side he shows up with when he gets on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Dustin, Demon, Seg Siri10 : An awesome Norwegian girl who loves Harry Potter and llamas. She is really nice and will be friends with mostly everyone she meets, and Siri is actually her real name, so dont confuse her with the Apple product. Also says :o a lot. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Siri, Sears sune_atss : She is silent, doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough. She also regularly role plays with one specific person and also makes completely different nicknames than other people. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Sune, Tess Thepuzzlesolver1 : Nice cool guy who can solve any kinds of rubiks cubes there are. Been in GAS for over a year! : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Puzzle, TPS Umbriel_ : An intelligent girl and a fun person to hang with. Enjoys quantum physics, politics, and anything that comes her way. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Uai, Umb, Ariel wintermahana : Nice girl who loves to draw and write stories. She likes to make the face :/. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Winter Wolf___ :Rps in other rooms, but chats only in here. Probably one of the oldest regs left in here besides 123ma, and possibly Aleks, Zach, and Alex. His older account name was called StevenWolfeh. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Wolf, Steven, Wolfeh xdwarrior : He travels through the deepest darkest pits of GAS killing all those in his path with dracopyric might. He also loves cocaine. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - XD, Warrior xRacingHeartx : Courtney is an amazing girl! She is loved by the chat room, and keeps the chat lively. She is a sweet girl that is easy to talk to. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Court, Courtney, Racing, Heart, Raisn ZachBrew : One of the oldest Regs of Gnarly, was actually part of the chatroom before Day, but was more silent then. His first chat room was The Queue which used to be a bustling RP community until it came to a sudden drop. Most of it's regs have long since quit Kong. He is a heavy RPer and RPs mostly with sune_atss in PM to avoid conflict with Mods. Has been coming on Kong less and less over the weeks. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Zach Ex Regulars This section is for users of GAS that have not logged on for a long time and used to be regulars here constantly. Some do log on from time to time but rarely ever to be considered a Reg now. They were well known either in a positive way or in a negative way. If the people in this section start getting on again and be realized, then they will move back onto Regulars section. AlexLovesYou Buddy3345677_II Dayovernight dccrulez Frost_Wolf Kelikinz Kmac198 liliandear Link4455 PrincessS7 Reborn1234 Sultan101 : : : Funny and Important Convos YOU DON'T KNOW SPANISH! sune_atss: YOU IDIOTS, YOU CAN'T TALK IN SPANISH Digimon, Digidestined XxWolfverbroxX: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? XxWolfverbroxX: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? XxWolfverbroxX: O.o Nyan, Nyan, Nyan sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Hold your breath ImmortalHDFilms: If your wife leaves you, Call me. Cylomar: Don't hold your breath. Cylomar: On second thought. Do. ;}~ ImmortalHDFilms: Okay. Gnarly fails at Spanish Gnarly_Argle_Ska: The only sentence I have memorized in Spanish is.... Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Saca Una Hoja De Papel. Buddy3345677_II: Take out one piece of paper. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yes. Buddy3345677_II: What Spanish are you in? Cylomar: And you butchered even that, Gas. :( Buddy3345677_II: I,II? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Only actual sentence I memorized other than Como Estas and Como Te Llamas. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1 Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo how did I butcher it. Cylomar: Saca una hoja de papel. Only the first word is capitalized. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Cuantos anos tienes tu? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo I did it on purpose. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: So you guys can see it better. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Duh! Cylomar: Buddy: alt+0191 Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I know only the 1st sentence of the word is capitalized. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1st word of the sentence. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I caught my error then. lillyfrog: Lol Cylomar: And he's 14, Buddy. Unless you're asking me. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Oh and Buddy, I know that too, Me Llamo Catorce Anus. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait.. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anus?? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: No Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anos.. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Failure Cylomar: Anus. ROFL Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Ok guys its Tuesday.. Buddy3345677_II: So? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I make all my fails on Tuesdays. Cylomar: Your name is 14 years? Interesting. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Nvm Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I dont know Spanish. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Me No Hablo Espanol. Buddy3345677_II: Gnarly, you should have said yo tengo catorce anos. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yea, that. Cylomar: Or just 'Tengo catorce anos.' Buddy3345677_II: Yo tengo diecsiete anos. lillyfrog: I have no idea what you guys are saying, xD Buddy3345677_II: XD Buddy3345677_II: It's spanish. Cylomar: Buddy asked how old he was. Buddy3345677_II: Imma gonna try learn French sooner or later. Cylomar: GAS replied with 'my name is 14 years old.' Buddy3345677_II: XD Cylomar: Buddy corrected him. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Lol Shh Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Everyone fails. lillyfrog: Hahaha Cylomar: True. Valentines Day Sucks Mister_SJB: Soap Ops are totes legit, man. Mister_SJB: Great entertainment. IceshadowB: "totes" IceshadowB: Stop speaking to me now, if you aren't being sarcastic. Mister_SJB: Well, even if I were to stop talking to you then you would still see my text. Mister_SJB: The best option you have is to mute me, bra. KRYSTAL_KILLER: Hello everyone willing to say hi back. IceshadowB: I'm sorry, I am no mutefag. IceshadowB: Hello Krystal. Mister_SJB: Hi there beautifu- Imean seductiv- imean cute-stuf- imean Krystal. IceshadowB: -_- KRYSTAL_KILLER: How are you SJB? KRYSTAL_KILLER: What's up ice? Mister_SJB: Alive, just drinking some coffee before I go outside to ice the sidewalks. IceshadowB: Just f***ing peachy, my mood gets worse every day towards Valentines Day, but I'm fine other then that. IceshadowB: :D Mister_SJB: I know the feeling, Ice. Mister_SJB: I recently broke things off with a lady friend. KRYSTAL_KILLER: I'm not the type of girl who likes valentines day i think it's a worthless holiday. Mister_SJB: Granted, the thing is not that we broke things off we are struggling to keep our hands off of each other. Mister_SJB: So this whole holiday coming up has made things awkward. IceshadowB: That's not why I hate it. IceshadowB: I think love is worthless for me anyways. Mister_SJB: I never said that is why you said you hated it. Mister_SJB: I simply said I hated it too, then gave my specific reason. IceshadowB: Same here. KRYSTAL_KILLER: Valentines day is just a holiday for guys to buy girls flowers which is gay, Cause why can't they do that any other time of the year? IceshadowB: The sad thing is... Mister_SJB: :p IceshadowB: I actually wish I could enjoy that holiday. IceshadowB: But it's not for me. Mister_SJB: Even while I was dating I never actually celebrated.. Mister_SJB: And Ice, don't have faith. You will someday. Mister_SJB: :p IceshadowB: Lets have a more upbeat convo before this turns into a dramafest. Narwhales ImmortalHDFilmes: If a narwhale shoved its horn up your butt, and you were taller than 5'8 you would be safe. Buddy3345677_II: Well i'm ****ed XD ImmortalHDFilms: XD MrBlood62: You would still die though. xD ImmoralHDFilms: XD Buddy3345677_II: XD Marriage IceshadowB: Court. xRacingHeartx: What? IceshadowB: Will you marry me? IceshadowB: I love you. xRacingHeartx: Oh my gosh. xD Sure, Ice. Sure. IceshadowB: I wanna have babies. xRacingHeartx: xD Purechillos: So much for me, eh? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: What did I come back into.. IceshadowB: You were never loved Pure. xRacingHeartx: xD xRacingHeartx: Gnarly.. IceshadowB: *Huggles Court* IceshadowB: We getting married. kale7: *jumps back to ice's head* Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I thought you hated huggles. xRacingHeartx: *Huggles* Sweet. ^-^ IceshadowB: GAS, I do. IceshadowB: But when I dish them out, it's special. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: *steals huggle from court* xRacingHeartx: :o Nuuh. IceshadowB: *Prevents huggle steal* IceshadowB: Bitch back off. xRacingHeartx: xD Gnarly_Argle_Ska: :( IceshadowB: This is my soon to be wife. kale7: *jumps on gas had* kale7: head* IceshadowB: I can see the wedding theme now.. IceshadowB: NYAN CAT THEME! IceshadowB: We could get a house, and a dog... IceshadowB: And sexy children. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Ouch my head xRacingHeartx: Lol, I'm sure my boyfriend would love this. XD kale7: i didnt hurt u :c IceshadowB: He can come to the wedding Courtney. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: lol xRacingHeartx: Lol, sure, I'll let him know about it tomorrow. ^-^ IceshadowB: We need a butler for the mansion. xRacingHeartx: xD Yes. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Me IceshadowB: Our sexy children can be a punk-rock family band. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I am a good one. IceshadowB: Walker and your bf should do. IceshadowB: Two buttlers. xRacingHeartx: Yes, Ice. They'll be rocking out all day. ^-^ IceshadowB: Walker can be the maid. kale7: lol Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I have no bf. IceshadowB: I meant Court's/ IceshadowB: Oh yeah... IceshadowB: And you and me could have a wonderful honeymoon in... IceshadowB: RUSSIA! xRacingHeartx: :O xRacingHeartx: Russia ftw! IceshadowB: We could make a bed out of waffles. IceshadowB: And make sweet. IceshadowB: Passionate..... IceshadowB: Breakfast. xRacingHeartx: Yes. ^-^ IceshadowB: We can also have sex. xRacingHeartx: xD IceshadowB: Roflmfao IceshadowB: But be careful not to disturb the kids or the dozen pets. IceshadowB: I'll blow shit up for a living. IceshadowB: Right out side the mansion. IceshadowB: During the night. IceshadowB: I'll have to blow things up quietly. xRacingHeartx: That'll work. xRacingHeartx: Definitely :D IceshadowB: With TNT> IceshadowB: I'll also sing in a band. IceshadowB: At night. IceshadowB: Next to the kid's rooms. xRacingHeartx: While blowing things up. xRacingHeartx: Quietly xRacingHeartx: With TNT. IceshadowB: ^ IceshadowB: Yes! IceshadowB: Now you get the idea! xRacingHeartx: xD Of course! IceshadowB: Our kids will be beautiful from our sexiness. IceshadowB: And smart. IceshadowB: (mostly from me.) xRacingHeartx: >.> IceshadowB: (The smart part.) xRacingHeartx: I got that... IceshadowB: And I'll parade you around the neighber's shitty house and be all, "I'm richer then you, and have a sexy wife." IceshadowB: Because that neighbor is a douche. xRacingHeartx: :3 Yes. Lol IceshadowB: I'll play golf with you and the family. xRacingHeartx: *neighbor's *than IceshadowB: While facing his house. IceshadowB: Windows = 75 points (dollars) IceshadowB: The more I have to pay in damages the more allowance money the kids get. IceshadowB: I wuv u so much IceshadowB: the Nyan wedding will be awesome. xRacingHeartx: Lol. xD I wuv u, too. IceshadowB: Cheese cake will be the main wedding cake. IceshadowB: It'll have tons of Toffee on it/ IceshadowB: And caramel. IceshadowB: And we'll all do "Caramel Dansen." IceshadowB: So much fun planned. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Goodnight folks. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: See you all tomorrow. dorgnabs: carmalizatiosnsa IceshadowB: *Gives ring made of a nyan rainbow gem* IceshadowB: Good night asshole. IceshadowB: Walker will be our maid, but he'll live at the neighbor's house. xRacingHeartx: *takes and puts it on* Okay, but he will work for free. ^-^ IceshadowB: Yeah. IceshadowB: Because he's a lame T-Shirt maker at the neighbors. xRacingHeartx: Lol, definitely. :) IceshadowB: And I buy all the T-shirts, posing as customers on the internet for super cheap. IceshadowB: Then burn them rigt in front of him to keep his profits low. IceshadowB: *right IceshadowB: At the same time... IceshadowB: We could be secret spys. IceshadowB: Like the kids from Spy kids parents. xRacingHeartx: *spies xRacingHeartx: Totally. :D We'd be up on the walls and stuff. IceshadowB: We can kill North Koreans and Canadians. IceshadowB: With our love charged karate. IceshadowB: My catch phrase will be, "PINGAS!" IceshadowB: I'll have toffee coffe every morning as well. IceshadowB: *smooch* IceshadowB: Best rant evah ^ Story Number 1 HaloCatLove: I am flying on a nice breeze''' *'spots a kitteh and flies up to it'* '''You are a cat! Cat: I am a cat Wolf___: I see you’ve met your maker ms. halo Halocatlove: I dare you to say that again mr. puffles the wolf Wolf___: Charging! BEAM!!!!! *boom* Halocatlove: I survived thanks to my catness shield of cats. *boom* taste arrow rain of love Wolf___: Now I am in love with the kitteh’s in the park! Wolf___: *hugs all the kitteh’s* OakTree: I am a tree! gammaflux: beware I am radiation. Halocatlove: Don’t worry I’ll save the day *tosses a love bomb* gammaflux: hahahaha HA!! I can not be defeated by mere attacks like that breezygrl11: but I can defeat you *blows gammaflux away* gammaflux: No I am defeated! gammaflux: bleh X.X HaloCatlove: Now we can all eat yummy burritoes BaconBurrito99: made from 100% pork :D Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners